¿Quién fue?
by aoibird6
Summary: Parecía una mañana como cualquier otra pero cuando Sam se despertó, comenzó su pesadilla. Alguien había entrado a su habitación a escondidas y cortó su amado cabello.


**Titulo**: ¿Quién fue?

**Parejas:** CasxDean, SamxGabriel.

**Personajes: **Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Bobby, Crowley.

**Rating**: k

**Género: **Family, humor.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

**Notas del fic:** Sam tiene el cabello tan largo como en la octava temporada y cuando se lo corta para emparejarlo, es a la altura de cómo lo tenía cuando entró a la universidad, (Comienzo de la primera temporada)

**Resumen:** Parecía una mañana como cualquier otra pero cuando Sam se despertó, comenzó su pesadilla. Alguien había entrado a su habitación a escondidas y cortó su amado cabello.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam se despertó adormilado y se incorporó estirándose, se desperezó unos segundos cuando reparó en la nota que había sobre el velador con un par de letras "_Saldré unas horas para apoyar a un amigo en una cacería, asegúrate que el trío de idiotas no destroce mi casa. Bobby" _ El castaño se rio, por alguna razón, siempre que el mayor salía de casa, Gabriel comenzaba una pelea con Dean y Balthazar se metía, haciendo que las cosas empeoraran. Notó que tras el papel había algo, se llevó una mano para pasársela por el cabello y se dio cuenta que tenía un mechón entre los dedos.

-¿Qué…?- hizo una rápida carrera al baño y se quedó mirando su reflejo, al mismo tiempo que soltaba la nota de Bobby-¡AAAAAAHHHHH!

Sam se miró en el espejo del baño unos segundos mientras tocaba su precioso cabello, o lo que quedaba de él. Negó despacio mientras intentaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. El ruido de la puerta lo hizo voltear y los tres ángeles junto con el rubio aparecieron en el umbral.

-¡¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?! ¿Qué te…?

Los tres se le quedaron viendo como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo antes de que su hermano mayor se riera a carcajada limpia junto con el ángel rebelde y el bromista, a diferencia de Castiel, quien ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Interesante corte de cabello, Sam- dijo provocando más risas en el trío.

-¡¿Quién me hizo esto?! ¡¿Quién de ustedes fue?!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Dean entre risas- ¿Y qué demonios te hiciste en el cabello? Parece que lo hubieras cortado durante una borrachera y con tijeras de niños.

El castaño observó al cuarteto con profundo rencor y se encerró en el baño para buscar unas tijeras, intentando emparejar su desastroso cabello. Cuando consiguió dejarlo algo más decente y aceptable, sacó una pistola de debajo de la almohada y bajó a la sala de estar, donde estaba el cuarteto aún riéndose de él y comentando su pequeño "accidente con el peluquero"

-¿Quién fue?- preguntó muy enojado- ¿Quien me cortó el cabello mientras dormía?

-¿De qué hablas?- respondió su hermano riéndose un poco.

-Parece que no lo pregunté bien- les apuntó con el arma- ¿Quién fue el graciosito que me cortó el cabello?

-Sammy… ¿No crees que exageras?- intentó calmarlo Dean- Oye, solo es algo de cabello y.

-¡Cállate! Tú eres mucho peor cuando alguien se mete con el impala, se los preguntaré por última vez, ¿Quién me cortó el cabello mientras dormía?

El cazador comprendió que nadie se adjudicaría la bromita, así que tomó cartas en el asunto. Encerró al trío de ángeles en un círculo de fuego sagrado y mantuvo la pistola en el rubio, quien lo miraba como si hubiera vuelto loco o estuviera poseído.

-Solo lo preguntaré por última vez, ¿Quién me cortó el cabello?

-Ya basta, Sam- pidió su hermano- Esto no es gracioso.

-¿Y crees que cortarme el cabello si lo fue?

-Yo no lo hice.

-¿En serio, Dean? Porque recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste ayer.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_La mañana anterior"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_-¡Sal de una jodida vez del baño, Sam! _

_-¡Ya voy!- abrió la puerta suspirando- Ya, déjate de gritos y pasa. _

_-Tardas como una hora dentro, ¿Tanto te toma lavar, secar y cepillar tu cabello, Samantha? _

_-Eres un idiota. _

_-Te juro que un día de estos te lo cortaré- el rubio se encerró en el baño dando un portazo. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Lo recuerdas Dean?

-Solo estaba bromeando- dijo observándolo- Es tu culpa, Sammy, tardas como una hora todas las malditas mañanas en arreglarte, ni que al idiota de tu marido le importara que te cepillaras el cabello para él.

-Oye, el único idiota eres tú- respondió Gabriel bufando- Dispárale, amor, seguramente fue el rubio idiota quien lo hizo, si quieres, entre los dos le damos una lección.

-¡Yo no fui!

-¿Y entonces quien?- preguntó el arcángel.

-¡Tú!

-¿Y yo por qué lo haría?

-Ja, ahora te harás el idiota, ¿Verdad? ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que ocurrió durante el almuerzo de ayer?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_El medio día anterior""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_-Sammy, ¿Por qué no puedo comer mis dulces?- preguntó el bromista en un puchero._

_-De vez en cuando debes almorzar como es debido, ahora deja los berrinches o dormirás solo. _

_-Eres malo, cachorrito._

_-Dejen el rollito amoroso para otro momento- dijo Dean entregándole una cerveza a Castiel y otro a Balthazar. _

_-Solo estás celoso, rubio idiota porque estás con el puritano de mi hermanito que te dejó solo ayer. _

_-¡Cállate, bastardo! _

_-Ya basta los dos- pidió el ángel rebelde. _

_Gabriel abrazó a su pareja por la espalda para mordisquearle el cuello pero se apartó un poco para llevarse la mano a la boca y mirar la hebra de cabello. _

_-Sammy, cariño, me estoy hartando de que tu ostentosa cabellera se quede en mi boca cuando te beso el cuello. _

_-No comiences de nuevo, Sammy. _

_-¿Por qué no te lo cortas? Te verías muy sexy con el cabello corto y tu nuca descubierta seria toda una deliciosa para mí boca. _

_-No- respondió serio._

_-Vamos cariño, ¿Y si te lo corto yo? _

_-Dije que no. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam entrecerró los ojos observando a su pareja, quien rápidamente comenzó a negar mientras movía las manos con nerviosismo.

-¡Te juro que yo no fui, Sammy! ¡¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar que fui yo?! ¡Te equivocas, cariño!

-¿Y entonces quien fue?

-Aammm… ¡Balthy!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!

-¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste ayer antes de que nos fuéramos al bar por la noche?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_La noche de ayer""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_-Apresúrense quiero irme de juerga- dijo el ángel rebelde._

_-Dile eso a Samantha- soltó el rubio mientras abrazaba a su pareja- Tarda demasiado en arreglarse. _

_-Eres un idiota- dijo el aludido- Ya estoy listo. _

_-Por fin- soltó Balthazar- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? _

_-Me secaba bien el cabello._

_-Oye Sammy, ¿Has pensado en cortártelo?- preguntó Balthazar apareciendo tras él- Si lo dejas así, realmente parecerás la chica de la relación._

_-Cállate, idiota._

_-Seguro que te confunden con una chica en el bar- dijo divertido el ángel rebelde- Yo puedo arreglar eso Sammy- le enseñó unas tijeras- A Gabe le gustará._

_-¡No me toques o te mando de regreso al cielo, idiota! _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Fuiste tú Balthazar?- siseó enfadado Sam.

-¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡Te juro que yo no lo hice!

-¿Entonces quien fue?

-Mmm… ¡Cassie!- éste ladeó un poco la cabeza- Fue Cassie.

-Por favor, Cas es incapaz de eso- respondió Dean bufando- Ni siquiera se atreve a correrme mano en público, mucho menos cortará el cabello de Sam.

-Balthy tiene razón, Cas y yo tuvimos una conversación ayer- habló Gabriel- Lo que pasó fue que…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Ayer por la tarde""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_-¿Qué tienes Cassie?- preguntó el bromista._

_-Es que Dean me dijo algo._

_-¿Qué te dijo ese idiota?_

_-Que a veces soy aburrido y debería parecerme a ti._

_-¿Eh? _

_-¿Qué crees que quiso decir?- el arcángel sonrió. _

_-Mi pequeño Cas- le pasó un brazo por los hombros- Lo que pasa, es que eres demasiado puritano para tus cosas, adáptate a los nuevos tiempos._

_-¿Eh? _

_-Deberías tener más muestras de cariño en público con el rubio idiota, apenas lo tocas cuando salimos y parece que te da lo mismo que otras mujeres se le insinúen._

_-Eso no es cierto._

_-Entonces déjaselo claro y sé más posesivo, así como yo lo hago con mi cachorrito y lo beso cada vez que quiero o le corro mano donde se me antoje._

_-¿Tú crees, Gabe? _

_-Así es, y en cuanto a la parte de que eres aburrido, es cierto, a veces deberías alocarte un poco, hacer una que otra bromita. _

_-¿Broma? _

_-Sí, como- se rio- Cortarle el pelo a Sammy, se lo sugerí hace un rato pero se enfadó, te apuesto que a Dean le haría gracia._

_-Ya veo- respondió el ángel menor muy serio. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡¿Fuiste tú, Cas?!- gritó el castaño sin creérselo.

-¡Espera! ¡Mi Cas no fue!- lo defendió el rubio- Es simplemente imposible ¿Verdad cariño?- el ángel ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-Bueno, estuve pensándolo pero alguien se adelantó.

-¿De verdad lo ibas a hacer?- preguntó Dean curioso- Wow, me sorprendes, Cas.

-¿Entonces ya no piensas que soy aburrido?

-Claro que no, Cas, bueno, a veces lo eres pero es parte de tu encanto y ya sabes que amo todo de ti.

-Dean.

-Ya basta, ¿Entonces quién demonios fue?- los interrumpió Sam enfadado- Nadie se ira de aquí hasta que lleguemos al fondo de esto.

-¿Qué te parece si comenzamos revisando la escena del crimen?- sugirió Balthazar- Revisemos el cuarto, quizás haya una pista de quien cortó tu cabello.

-Es una buena idea Balthy, eso haremos.

Liberó a los ángeles y los cinco subieron hasta el cuarto de Sam para buscar pistas. El castaño recorrió el lugar cuando el ángel rebelde tomó el papelero.

-Encontré algo- los demás se asomaron a mirar y el castaño le quitó el papelero, observando su preciado cabello ahí.

-Dios…- lo movió un poco al notar algo rosado entre ellos- ¿Qué demonios?- metió la mano tomando un mechón que estaba pegado entre sí- ¿Un chicle?

-Oh, ahora entiendo todo, mi querido Watson- habló el ángel rebelde llevándose una mano a la barbilla- Esto fue lo que ocurrió, el culpable entró a hurtadillas a tu cuarto, digamos que a mirarte mientras dormía, se colocó en plan mimoso y cometió un grave error, besarte la nuca mientras comía un chile, ¿Quién podría ser?

-¡Gabriel!- gritaron todos menos el bromista.

-¡Yo no fui!

-¿Y a quien más le gustan los dulces y besarle la nuca a Sammy?

-¿Fuiste tú?- siseó Sam.

-¡No cariño! ¡¿Cómo puedes creerles a estos idiotas?! ¡Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así!

-No me mientas, Gabe, te aconsejo que confieses o el castigo será peor- apuntó el arma a su pareja. Estaba por darle un escarmiento cuando esa voz sonó en el cuarto.

-Hola chicos- todos miraron al recién llegado- Bonito corte de cabello, alce.

Crowley esbozó una sonrisa y una idea cruzó su cabeza, ¿Había sido ese demonio el responsable de todo?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""Hace unos días""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Sam estaba en la cocina tomando una cerveza mientras esperaba el regreso de su hermano y el trío de ángeles que fueron al pueblo cercano para comprar un par de cosas. Tenía planeado ver un poco de televisión cuando escuchó esa molesta voz. _

_-Hola alce- se giró a mirarlo._

_-¿Qué haces aquí, Crowley? _

_-Solo pasaba a saludar a mis cazadores favoritos._

_-Idiota._

_-Por cierto, ¿has pensado en un corte de cabello?- el menor lo miró fijamente- Cualquiera que te viera diría que eres una chica, ¿Cómo es que te llama la ardilla? ¿Samantha? _

_-Cierra la maldita boca._

_-Un día de estos te haré un favor, alce, así dejaras de ser la chica de la relación. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Fuiste tú!- gritó Sam apuntándole con el arma- ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

-¿Cómo pude qué?

-¡Mi cabello! ¡Le pegaste un puto chicle y lo cortaste!

-Jajaja, ¿Eso te ocurrió?- comenzó a reírse divertido- Fue una excelente idea pero no fui yo quien lo hizo, aunque las ganas no me faltaron.

-Esto es ridículo- soltó Gabriel- Nadie aquí ha tocado tu cabello Sammy, sé que dije que deberías cortártelo pero fue una broma, te ves lindo así y me gusta.

-Gabe.

-Es cierto, te da un toque especial y te ves lindo- lo apoyó Balthazar.

-Te queda bien- agregó Castiel.

-Y ya nos acostumbramos a verte así, alce- dijo el demonio- Aunque es una pena, ahora no podré trenzarte el cabello.

Sam bajó el arma confundido, ¿Entonces quien cortó su cabello? ¿Quién pudo ser tan malvado como para hacerle eso? Escuchó el ruido del auto y bajó seguido del trío de ángeles y el demonio para ver a Bobby.

-Hola chicos… Sam, tu cabello- éste suspiró.

-Es que…

-¿Por qué no me esperaste para cortártelo?

-¿Eh? ¿Cortármelo?

-¿No recuerdas lo que pasó después del bar?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_Esa madrugada""""""""""""""""_

_-¿Ya te vas cachorrito? Pero yo quiero seguir divirtiéndome._

_-Ten algo de compasión con el chico, está totalmente ebrio- dijo Bobby levantándolo- Yo lo llevaré a casa, diviértanse._

_-Como quieran, par de aburridos- los despidió Balthazar para dirigirse a la barra con su ligue de turno. _

_Bobby subió al impala y condujo de regreso a su casa. Bajó a Sam con algo de dificultad pero el cazador se las dio de valiente e intentó caminar por sí mismo. Estaba tan ebrio que un par de pasos después terminó cayendo de bruces al suelo, sobre un montón de chatarra que había a un lado del impala, frente a la casa. _

_-¡Sam!- le ayudó a levantarse- Idiota, te pudiste lastimar._

_-Mmm… tengo sueño- habló pasándose una mano por la nuca- Creo que se me pegó algo…_

_-¿Eh? Ven- lo llevó dentro y miró la nuca del menor- Sam, te pegaste un chicle en el pelo._

_-¿Eh? Jajajaja ¿De verdad? _

_-Idiota, ahora tendré que cortártelo, espera aquí._

_Lo dejó recostado sobre la cama y fue por unas tijeras para comenzar a cortar el cabello que tenía chicle pero el castaño se movía de un lado a otro en la cama y fue toda una odisea sacar el mechón con el chicle. _

_-Bien, ya lo saqué- tiró los mechones de cabello al papelero- Te lo emparejaré y quedará bien._

_-Quiero dormir…- se dio la vuelta para quedar de espaldas y a los pocos minutos ya roncaba suavemente- Bien, mañana te lo arreglaré, Sam. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Eso pasó?- preguntó Sam confundido.

-¿No leíste mi nota? Lo decía claramente.

-"_Saldré un par de horas para apoyar a un amigo en una cacería, asegúrate que el trío de idiotas no destroce mi casa. Bobby"_- el rubio se acercó a ellos con el ceño fruncido para darle la vuelta a la nota- PD: Cuando regrese emparejaré tu cabello, no te preocupes"

-Aaammm…- el castaño guardó la pistola sonriendo nervioso- Así que eso pasó… Mmm… que loco ¿No?-Balthazar, Gabriel y Dean se acercaron amenazantes- Vamos chicos… fue divertido ¿Cierto? Seguro que mañana nos reímos de esto…

-Yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo el bromista serio- Y te aseguro que nos reiremos mucho ahora.

El castaño salió corriendo de la casa pero era bien poco lo que podía hacer contra dos ángeles cabreados y su hermano furioso. Bobby observó a Castiel y Crowley.

-¿Me perdí de algo?


End file.
